


Through the Abyss

by JAspirated_07



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAspirated_07/pseuds/JAspirated_07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness will have its servant for the dagger... but the dagger was not designed to be used in an act of sacrifice by the Savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Abyss

Flashes of light and darkness pulsated as she tried to open her eyes; the duality of feeling both weightless and crushed, of being whole and torn apart piece by piece through the vastness of time and space was driving her mad. Emma did not know how long she had been this way but it indeed felt like an eternity though she was cognizant enough to realize that it could have equally been a second in “reality.” Reality, though, was becoming hazy for her. She saw events that she instinctively knew had not taken place and yet they were completely familiar to her.

Emma saw—through what she assumed were her own eyes—the gloom of the forest and the haziness of a figure approaching “her.” She felt tormented—grief and melancholy clinging to her being like a reaper to the sick just before death. Her hands were held up in supplication, shaking as dark blood dripped from them, flowing down her arms onto her pale gray dress and gossamer cloak. “Emma… it wasn’t your fault.” She recognized that voice and looked up from her hands; the voice was as familiar as the shape of the person that was slowly coming into focus.

“Stay back. I don’t want to hurt you.” Emma husked out as she lurched back and away; the damp earth providing slippery purchase under her as she dug her heels into the ground and slammed into a fallen tree trunk behind her.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Regina’s face and body became more solid, less muddled as she reached out towards Emma.

“Oh but you should be!” Came the soft, lilting voice just off to the side. Emma turned her eyes and inexplicably recognized herself standing in the forest with them, shrouded in black muslin and leather, her hands clasped in front of her as if in contemplation as a sinister smile danced across her ruby red lips. The other Emma gazed at Regina from beneath hooded lashes but Emma felt the disconcerting tug of malevolence from her other self; the desire to eviscerate Regina physically and magically as well as the heady, lustful desire to bask in the witch’s destruction.

Regina looked back and forth between the two women then faced the other one. “You’re not evil Emma.”

Emma’s skin shimmered, not in the sickly manner that Rumpelstiltskin’s had but with the type that would make you believe she were anything but the Dark One. Her hair was much lighter than before as if encased in a gentle frost as were her eyebrows. Her red, red lips spread in a coquettish smiled at Regina, “No… I suppose not on the inside” her eyes briefly looked over the other Emma lain against the fallen tree before she lunged at Regina.

The scene changed as others rapidly flew across her gaze, filling her mind with pasts, presents and as yet unrealized futures, but Emma felt each one keenly. She screamed in anguish as she tried to process everything that was attacking her senses but it was too much, just all too much.

It stopped at a new scene.

“I like you better this way.” Emma said as she sat down on a throne, her leg tossed over the arm haphazardly enjoying the rage flash across the Evil Queens face.

“You will remove yourself now!” Regina bellowed as she attempted to use her magic on Emma, who tsked at Regina restraining her with an unconcerned flick of her wrist.

“Now is that how you speak to the Dark One, _dear_?” Emma’s eyes flashed in nefarious mirth.

“I know the Dark One and you are not him.” Regina gritted out angrily, fighting against the bonds that were constraining her but finding no way to break free.

“Perhaps not in this time and place, though as with everything someday… one day… I will be, for we are eternal yet ether as well.” Emma said as she stood up and glided over to Regina. “Your rage, your malice… it delights me.” Emma’s gaze flitted over the Queen’s features, studying everything from her regal bearing to the feel of her magic pressing up against Emma’s own. Emma closed her eyes seeming to shake with pleasure as a smile spread across her lips. “Oh but you are delicious in your murderous thoughts and villainous intent.” Emma’s eyes snapped open, her gaze hardening as she grabbed Regina’s throat forcing her to look at her. “Align yourself with me and I will show you death and pain the likes of which you have only dreamed of inflicting.”

The scene shifted again and Emma felt split in two, seeing the same scene, experiencing the moment from different vantage points.

“Kill me!” Emma screamed while wind whipped debris from the ruined town at Regina who stared between the two Emma’s in horror as she held the dagger, her left arm flung out with a barrier protecting her from being hit by the rubble.

“She can’t kill without becoming the Dark One Emma, you know that.” The Dark One laughed uproariously because she knew Regina would do nothing to harm her. If she did, Regina became the Dark One and it would mess up her precious “happy ending.”

“No… there can’t be a Dark One without the Savior you bitch. Do it Regina!” Emma ran through Regina’s barrier with ease. Regina screamed as she plunged the dagger into the Savior’s heart watching with hopelessness while Emma fell as did the Dark One.

“That’s… not… possible.” The Dark One gritted out as blood flowed past her lips; her hand grabbed her chest as she slowly collapsed.

Regina pulled Emma to her, sobbing as she stroked the blondes face. “You idiot… please… please, please, please don’t leave.” but she knew it was no good. Emma was dead and the Dark One with her.

The dagger clattered to the ground as everyone stared at it disbelievingly; etched into the metals surface for all to see was one name… Emma Swan.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.... for now. This is going to be VERY slow to update.


End file.
